thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath
Wrath (Japanese:ラース, Rāsu) is a young Homunculus created by Izumi Curtis in an attempt to revive her son. Relatives *Sloth (maternal figure/true mother) *Izumi Curtis (Mother) *Sig Curtis (Father) Personality Wrath is childish and likes to cling to a maternal figure. As his name would suggest Wrath would often go into violent outbursts. Wrath is often a crybaby and a bit of a brat. Wrath is shown to be cruel sometimes, wanting to take everything Edward Elric has, including his body. Background Izumi Curtis a talented Alchemist, was distraught at the loss of her baby son. Desperate and wanting to have her child back, she performed Human Transmutation in the hopes of ressurecting her son. However instead of gaining her son back she instead created a Homunculus, and as punishment for performing Human Transmutation, she was sent to the Gate and had some of her insides removed as sacrifice, preventing her from having a child again. The Homunculus was also taken into the Gate as well. Inside the Gate, Wrath was slowly growing into a young boy. Freedom Alchemist Brothers Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, unintentionally opened the Gate in an attempt to revive their dead mother (who would later become the Homunculus Sloth), only to create a Homunculus as well. As Edward and Alphonse were pulled into the Gate, Wrath who was in the Gate as well, managed to steal Edward's limbs for himself, and after some time, Wrath gained Edward's Alchemist powers and used them to free himself and get out of the Gate. Wrath now grown into a boy with Edward's right arm and left leg attached to him is set free into the world. Losing Everything After losing Sloth in a battle with the Elric brothers (which was partly his fault) he ran for Envy and the Homunculi's master Dante's help only to be beaten up badly by Envy for his insolent behavior. During the final moment when Dante's plan to obtain the Philosopher's Stone had come to fruitition, Dante had summoned the Gate to rip Edward's limbs painfully off Wrath's body, disabling him and preventing him from disrupting the Philosopher's Stone's activation. Powers and Abilities Wrath is a Homunculus, and thus has amazing powers of recuperation, strength, speed, and unaging longetivity. Futhermore, while in possession of Edward's lost limbs, Wrath displays the ability to perform Alchemy without a transmutation circle - something which is unique to both Alchemists and Homunculi. But his particular Homunculus power is the ability to merge and fuse his body with virtually any matter, both living and inanimate, organic and inorganic, and can even accelerate the speed in which he merges through the Alchemy he uses. He also has the ability to move his altered body parts like he did with Izumi's cloths to ensnare Alphonse. Triva *Excluding Father, Wrath is the only Homunculus in the Fullmetal Alchemist continuity capable of using Alchemy, due to his right arm and left leg originally belonging to Edward Elric. *Wrath is similar to Truth in that he resided at the Gate and obtained Ed's right arm and left leg after the Elric brothers' failed human transmutation. In addition—and perhaps not coincidentally—both characters are voiced by Luci Christian in English. Also, he is likely one of the Gate Children, who were based off Truth to some degree. *Wrath is the only Homunculus from the 2003 anime whose appearance and role are completely original. Izumi's child was only mentioned in the manga and 2009 anime, but never seen. *Other than being called Wrath, his real name was never revealed, but his last name is likely Curtis. *Wrath is the only antagonist that's a child. *Wrath is the only Homunculus whose remains cannot be used against him (because Izumi used his remains to transmute him), but he possesses strong phobias of The Gate and freezes upon hearing a wailing baby. *The fact that Wrath was made from his own remains may explain why he was able to age, which is apparently quite the feat among homunculi. **However, it should also be noted that Pride was an aging homunculus, too, even though he wasn't constructed from his own remains. It remains unclear as to how old Pride actually is, however, and if the human-based aging process is similar to Wrath's growth (it's likely that Dante's alchemy influenced how Pride aged). **It's also interesting to note that Wrath's body grew and matured while inside the Gate, whereas Al's body did not. Category:Villains Category:Gothic Category:men Category:kids Category:Anti Heroes Category:Character Category:The League Of Villains Category:Humans Category:Discord's alliance Category:Double agent Category:Immortality Category:Cute Characters Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Sons and Daughters Category:Partial Human